Rumeur
by Kim Uchimaki
Summary: Une rumeur peut tout chamboulé? Jongkey, SHINee


**RUMEUR.**

On le démaquilla lui faisant pousser un soupir de satisfaction. La maquilleuse avait un regard concentré sur son visage fin, son nez retroussé par sa tache, des cernes entourant ses yeux. Il pouvait se démaquiller lui-même mais elle avait insisté lui certifiant qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée et que de toutes les façons il était le dernier mannequin de l'agence qu'elle devait démaquiller.

Cette année là, la fashion week des saisons printemps-été s'était déroulé à Londres une ville qu'il affectionnait beaucoup. Elle avait débuté il y'a de cela exactement six jours et les préparatifs avait commencé bien des mois durant. La majorité des mannequins avaient déjà pris l'avion pour retournés chez eux bien que la cérémonie de fermeture venait de terminé.

Kim Kibum connu sous le nom de Key préférait prendre un jour de repos avant de retourner chez lui. Il pensait d'abord à trouver un cadeau pour son petit copain afin de faire plaisir à son amour avant sa propre santé –mais il était obligé de faire attention car son copain attentif le voulait en bonne santé.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle le salua, rangea ces affaires et sortit de la loge. Lui, enleva ses vêtements puis partit se doucher. Quelques temps après, il se rhabilla et partit dans une autre chambre de l'hôtel –celle-ci étant faisant office de loge, et s'endormit.

Son manager vint prendre ses valises tandis qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner. Il avait eu un sommeil réparateur et s'était déjà douché. Des lunettes noires lui prenant la moitié du visage cachait son visage non maquillé bien que magnifique étant donné qu'il s'occupait très bien de son visage mais ses yeux étaient fragilisés par la luminosité des spots la veille. Quand il eut finit de le prendre, il prit son sac à main et le suivit.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire lorsque la vendeuse lui rendit son paquet ainsi que sa carte bancaire. Il la remercia d'un sourire avant de sortir de la parfumerie.

Il entendit qu'on annonçait l'arrivée de l'avion pour Seoul lui faisant alors accélérer le pas. Son manager lui lança un regard noir lui tirant un sourire gêné et ils se mirent sur la ligne afin de monter dans le bus qui les mènera à l'échelle d'avion.

L'arbitre imposa un break ordonnant alors aux deux boxeurs de se séparer. Jonghyun souffla fort en reculant, reprenant alors son souffle. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et son cœur battait vite se faisant entendre jusqu'à ses tempes. Son adversaire le regardait d'un air moqueur lui faisant ainsi tiré un sourire narcissique. Il savait que cela était pour le mettre en rogne mais il avait déjà dépassé ce stade là. L'arbitre souffla dans son sifflet pour remettre le jeu en cours et Jonghyun se mit directement en position de crouch en émettant un dernière souffle et en crispant ses muscles. Son adversaire se mit en fausse garde en avançant quelques peu. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence essayant de gagner du temps afin de planifier une stratégie dans leur tête. Néanmoins, son adversaire l'envoya un coup droit qu'il eut le temps d'esquiver. Brutalement sortit de sa réflexion, il faillit tomber à la renverse donnant alors une faille à son ennemi. Celui-ci le prit en lui mettant un semi-crochet qui attira l'œil de l'arbitre qui signala alors une faute.

Il se releva et se concentra du mieux qu'il put. L'homme à la chemise rayé souffla encore leurs faisant avancés imperceptiblement. Les coups s'enchainèrent, de multiple cross se firent avant que Jonghyun ne trouve une faille. En souriant, il donna un uppercut à son adversaire le faisant se stopper cinq secondes avant de perdre l'équilibre. Il sentait déjà l'odeur de la victoire à plein nez. Quinze secondes plus tard, l'arbitre finit le compte sifflant dans son engin avant d'annoncer un K-O postural.

Son corps supprimé de toute crasse, Jonghyun sortit de la douche une serviette autour des hanches et une autre sur sa chevelure blonde.

Il ouvrit son casier puis se vêtit d'un slim noir et d'une chemise blanche. Lorsqu'il sortit du vestiaire, des acclamations fusèrent de partout lui arrachant un grand sourire. Des flashs fusèrent et un attroupement de journaliste lui posa une multitude de questions. Il y répondit avec le plus honnêtement avec le sourire, quand il fut fatigué, il se courba puis rebroussa chemin, un garde du corps à sa suite.

Lorsqu'il entra dans son appartement, il remarqua tout de suite la lueur tamisé de la pièce. L'ambiance était romantique et une bonne odeur de nourriture remplissait ses narines. Son ventre grogna et il accéléra le pas vers la cuisine.

La table était magnifiquement dressé, seule la lumière de la cuisine était allumé – le reste de l'appartement était muni des bougies éteintes, lui laissant une vue sur le derrière de Kibum seulement vêtu d'un boxer sous son tablier rose. Celui-ci se retourna et fut surpris de le voir là avant de déposer le plat qu'il avait sur les mains sur la table. Il s'avança avec une démarche féline qui le caractérisait tant, un sourire aguicheur sur ses lèvres. Il enlaça la nuque de son tendre et chuchota sensuellement dans son oreille :

 **Enfin de retour à la maison mon champion.**

Le dit champion sourit et embrassa son petit ami. Le baiser était sauvage, sensuelle et remplie de luxure à l'image de leur manque. Kibum le stoppa mais continua à mettre des bisou sur la bouche de son dinosaure avant de le tirer vers la table.

Jonghyun se laissait faire son sexe étant douloureux dans son pantalon. Kibum le poussa contre la chaise qu'il s'assit et son copain se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Ils se ravagèrent la bouche encore une fois mélangeant ainsi leur salive. La langue de Jonghyun partit chercher sa jumelle, la caressant avec vigueur et intensité. Jonghyun empoigna de ses deux mains les fesses fermes et rebondies de son tendre et les malaxèrent faisant gémir Kibum qui déboutonna le bas de Jonghyun avant d'y engouffrer sa main. Il empoigna fermement le phallus dure de son tendre et fit plusieurs vas et viens. Toujours en s'embrassant, ils s'excitaient : Kibum en caressant de son pouce le gland de Jonghyun et ce dernier en taquinant l'entrée du mannequin.

Des bisous papillons sur le long de son torse lu fit ouvrir les yeux. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et le poussa à prendre la tête de Jonghyun dans ses mains avant de l'assaillir de baiser chaste. Ils rigolèrent tout les deux puis Jonghyun mit sa tête au creux de l'épaule pour y chercher une place afin de laisser une marque d'appartenance entre les milliers de suçons déjà présent.

 **Je t'aime.**

 **Moi aussi.**

 **J'y vais.**

Jonghyun se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de Kibum qui était lui aussi assis. Il lui embrassa pendant que le plus jeune avalait sa cuillère de céréales : partageant alors une becquée.

 **A ce soir !**

 **J'ai hâte !**

Il mit son blouson, l'envoya un clin d'œil et sortit de l'appartement.

En passant l'aspirateur sur les coussins Kibum chantait doucement une chanson en vogue qu'il aimait bien. Il souleva le premier coussin, grimaçant face à la poussière et l'aspira. Au deuxième coussin par contre, il n'avait fait que le soulever qu'un tissu non identifié tomba. Curieux, il le ramassa et le mit à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps d'identifier l'objet que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il alla ouvrir et fut agréablement surpris d'y voir Lee Seugyeol, le facteur. Le brun au regard pénétrant lui tendit un paquet de catalogue avec un sourire communicatif puisque le blond lui sourit aussi avant de se courber en lui souhaitant une merveilleuse journée. Le facteur lui remercia avant de sonner la cloche de la porte d'en face.

Kibum les yeux fixés sur l'emballage ferma la porte de son pied et partit s'assoir sur le canapé qu'il dépoussiérait quelques minutes auparavant. Il ouvrit l'emballage et en ressortit trois magazine. Le premier était son magazine de mode mensuel, lui arrachant un sourire avant de se concentrer sur les deux autres. Ceux là étaient des revues sportives. La première avait comme pour gros titre : _Kim Jonghyun, le prochain Jung-Koo Chang ?_ Il rigola de bonheur, faisant perler de gouttes de larmes mais le titre de la deuxième revue eu le don de comprimer son cœur : _Noémie Jourdan, compagne du célèbre Kim Jonghyun_ _?_ Il ouvrit précipitamment la revu et se mit directement à la page, ce qu'il lu le statufia :

 _L'américaine Noémie Jourdan serait-elle la compagne de notre cher Jonghyun ? Il semblerait que oui ! Selon des sources sures, les deux tourtereaux se seraient retrouvés devant l'immeuble du coréen pour un rendez vous en amoureux !_ _ **J'aime la boxe mais par-dessus tout la personne qui partage ma vie.**_ _Hier lors d'une interview suivant sa victoire, Jonghyun a déclaré après une question provocante d'un journaliste :_ _ **Oui, je pourrai arrêter ma carrière pour la personne que j'aime.**_ _On lui a alors demandé si c'était l'américaine et le coquin a tout simplement sourit avant de se recaler ! Si ce n'est pas un signe alors qu'est que c'est ?_

Ses yeux se brouillèrent, son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et ses mains devinrent moites. Il sortit son téléphone portable voulant avoir le cœur net et appela son amant.

 _ **Votre correspondant est indisponible pour le moment, veillez appeler ultérieurement.**_

Il raccrocha et tout de suite relança l'appel. Les tonalités se firent entendre mais à la quatrième, quelqu'un décrocha et se fut une voix de femme qui se fit entendre :

 **Bonjour, Mademoiselle Jourdan à l'appareil.**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent faisant alors couler les larmes sur ses joues. Il balaya du regard la pièce afin de trouver un appui sur quelconque objet. Son regard se posa instinctivement sur la table basse, le faisant lâcher son téléphone potable des mains. Le tissu qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt n'était rien d'autre qu'un sous vetements, notamment un string en dentelle : un sous vêtement de femmes.

Ayant écourté sa journée, Jonghyun s'était retrouvé devant la porte d''entrée plusieurs heures avant son entré habituelle. Lorsqu'il entra, la première chose qu'il fait fut d'héler son amant. Devant le silence imperturbable que donnait son habitation, il avait froncé durement les sourcils avant de se diriger vers leur chambre à coucher.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, son regard se posa automatiquement sur Kibum qui faisait des vas et viens entre l'armoire et la valise sur le lit. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, il s'avança et posa cette question que le bicolore trouva immédiatement stupide :

 **Tu as un shooting ?**

Kibum ne répondit pas et se contenta de renifler péniblement. Le son de l'action mit la puce à l'oreille de Jonghyun qui remarqua immédiatement que les mains de Kibum tremblaient. Il les lui prirent et força à le regarder.

Il regretta néanmoins lorsque les yeux rougis par les larmes de Kibum le fixait avec une hargne hors du commun, contrastant alors avec le regard larmoyants de sa tristesse.

 **Deux ans de couple Jonghyun…**

 **Hein ?**

Le son sortit tout seul de sa bouche face à son incompréhension. Pourquoi le plus jeune parlait de leurs années de couple soudainement ?

 **Deux ans de couple gâché par ta lâcheté !**

Il le cria, faisant faire reculer le boxeur. Mais qu'est qu'il arrivait à Jonghyun bon sang ?!

 **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Kibum !**

 **C'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas qu'on se dévoile au grand jour n'est ce pas ?**

 **Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles merde !**

Il avait finit lui aussi à commencer par crier, il ne comprenait pas et cela était un sentiment qu'il haïssait de tout son être, enfin après les haricots verts.

Kibum rit presque de moquerie avant de montrer la revue destructrice. Jonghyun le prit des mains, relisant silencieusement le gros titre.

 **Il est sorti ce matin. Tu dois être heureux de paraitre en première page non ?**

 **Ki-Kibum…**

 **Elle est bonne au moins ?**

 **C'est pas ce que tu crois Kibum ! Je peux tout t'expliquer…**

 **QU'EST-CE QUE TU PEUX EXPLIQUER !** Hurla soudainement Kibum ! Ayant soudainement marre de l'incompréhension du plus vieux.

 **C'est-c'est l'agence qui m'a conseillé de sortir avec elle. Comme pour promouvoir ses affaires en Corée ! Je te le jures !**

 **Et tu as accepté ?! Tu as couché avec elle !**

 **Qu'est ce que tu racontes Kibum ?**

 **Ne me prend pour un idiot ! J'ai vu son sous vêtements sur le canapé Jonghyun ! Si tu voulais me le cacher ai au moins la dignité de le faire dehors ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais Jonghyun ! Dis le moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas avec moi ?**

Ses cris se transformèrent progressivement en sanglots. Ses jambes lâchèrent, le faisant piteusement tombé. Des lourds sanglots quittèrent sa gorge, son cœur se comprima, lui faisant mettre instinctivement sa main au coté gauche de sa poitrine.

 **J'étais soul, elle m'avait raccompagné et tu me manquais !**

Le regard de Kibum qui s'était baissé se leva aussitôt à sa déclaration. Ses joues se noyaient dans ses nombreuses larmes. Il n'avait jamais eu une déception amoureuse aussi forte que celle la, peut être parce qu'il avait cru que c'était le bon ?

Doucement, il se releva et continua de ranger sa valise sous le regard impuissant du plus vieux.

 **Je suis désolé Kibum. Sincèrement désolé.**

Jonghyun le lâcha pendant qua Kibum passait la porte ayant une once d'espoir qu'il le pardonne.

 **Ce qui me chagrine le plus Jonghyun, c'est que tu n'eus pas le courage de me le dire hier.**

 **S'il te plait –**

 **Je pense que si tu me l'avais avoué, j'aurai fais l'effort de te pardonner.**

 **Honey…**

 **Tu as trahi ma confiance Jonghyun, de la pire des manières possibles.**

C'est ainsi qu'une rumeur bien que fondé détruit un couple aussi unis qu'eux.


End file.
